


Room With a View

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Silly, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine comes home to find Meyer wearing a very unusual outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another silly fic that no one (except Vees maybe) asked for: Meyer in the memerific boob window sweater! Hooray! Warning for sexual content, though not a full-blown (haha, blown) sex scene *rolls away*

Coming home to find Meyer sitting on the couch reading a newspaper isn’t an unusual sight. Coming home to find Meyer sitting on the couch reading a newspaper while dressed like _that_ , however, certainly is.

“I’m—” Augustine starts, the _home_ dying on his lips as he gets a better look at Meyer’s outfit.

“Oh, welcome back!” Meyer says, folding the newspaper and setting it down on the coffee table. Is it just him, or is there a faint hint of pink on Meyer’s cheeks?

“You look very…” He pauses, swallowing as he tries to think of the right word to use. Appetizing? Mouthwatering? Delectable? No, those just make it sound like he wants to eat Meyer up… literally. Which he doesn’t, of course. He only wants to eat his lover up in the fun way, not the literal way! Augustine Sycamore is a lover, not a cannibal! “… comfortable.”

Meyer smirks, and the uncharacteristically cocky expression on his face sends a jolt of heat through Augustine’s body. He can’t tear his eyes away from the… cut of the sweater, the way the white cashmere clings to Meyer’s muscular frame, the ridiculous, alluring, ridiculously alluring was a strip of skin peeks out through the conveniently-placed hole in the material. He nearly chokes on air as Meyer sits up straight and arches his back, just the tiniest bit, subtly pushing his chest forward so that the fabric stretches tighter across his skin.

“You like?”

Augustine opens his mouth, then closes it again, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as he continues to drink in the sight before him. He stands there staring for what feels like hours, until Meyer’s smirk fades into a more typical bashful smile, until Meyer’s cheeks are most definitely pink and he’s slouching in his seat, both hands worrying at the hem of his sweater.

“I, ah. I probably look pretty silly, don’t I? I, well, you said I should wear one of these sometime, so I thought—”

“You look good,” Augustine rasps out. “Good” is an understatement, but he’s finding it a little hard to be eloquent right now.

“Do I, now?” The smirk from before starts to make its way back onto Meyer’s face, though it’s at odds with the flush on his cheeks and the way he ducks his head at the compliment.

“You do. You look very, _very_ good. I didn’t—I didn’t expect you to actually _do_ it. I was joking.” Mostly. He can’t say that he hadn’t imagined Meyer in that sweater after they’d stumbled across it on the internet.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all,” says Augustine, crossing the room in a few quick strides and straddling Meyer’s lap. Meyer’s hands move to his hips to steady him, and his own hands flit up to the wide opening in that ridiculous sweater to pet at the exposed skin. He hooks his fingers under the bottom edge of the hole, pulling until Meyer’s nipples are bared, and gives one a little pinch, smiling as Meyer jerks and makes a sound that’s almost like a squeak in response. “Is that really comfortable to wear?”

“It is, actually,” Meyer replies. He bites his lip when Augustine lowers his head to take the other nipple into his mouth, grip tightening on Augustine’s hips. “Though it’s, ah, certainly… draftier than I’m used to.”

“I’m sure I can help you warm up,” Augustine pulls back long enough to say, latching on again and swirling his tongue around the hard nub in his mouth.

Meyer laughs, a little breathlessly, voice catching on a moan as Augustine rocks their hips together. He shivers noticeably when Augustine blows cool air onto his chest, big hands moving down to squeeze Augustine’s ass. “Warm me up or cool me off?”

Augustine draws him into a kiss instead of answering, hot and wet and full of promise, Meyer’s mouth opening willingly beneath his own. Meyer is panting by the time they break apart, flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, and Augustine takes a moment to admire the view before moving down to lavish the exposed skin with attention once more. “Warm enough yet? You’d think having such a gorgeous man in your lap would do the trick.”

Meyer huffs out another breath of laughter, letting go of Augustine (a shame, really, Meyer does have _such_ nice hands) to grasp at the hem of his sweater. “Here, let me—”

Augustine stills him with gentle fingers on his wrist. “Keep it on. Wouldn’t want you to get cold, after all.”

“Well, if you’re volunteering to do the laundry this week, then I guess I don’t mind getting it a little dirty,” Meyer replies, squirming as Augustine works at his zipper and nibbles at his ear.

“Oh, you’re going to be absolutely _filthy_ by the time I’m done with you,” Augustine whispers, watching the tips of Meyer’s ears turn even redder. His mind is already whirring with possibilities as Meyer pulls him into another kiss, for now and times to come. What other enticing getups can he get Meyer into next time? Perhaps he can drop some subtle (or not-so-subtle, subtlety isn’t exactly his strong suit) hints throughout the week once he thinks some more outfits up, but for now…

“August—” Meyer begins, the last syllable dissolving into a choked-off whimper as Augustine cups the bulge in his underwear and squeezes.

… For now, he’s got a lover to dirty up.

 

 


End file.
